The overall goal of this proposed Mentored Career Development (KL2) Program in the Wake Forest Translational Science Institute (TSI) is to prepare promising early-career clinical and translational research faculty for academic success in the context of a learning health care system and rapidly evolving academic research environment. We will accomplish this goal by building translational research skills and competencies under the guidance of skilled multi-disciplinary mentoring teams. The objectives of this KL2 Program are (1) Administer an efficient, effective, and responsive Mentored Career Development Program integrated and aligned with clinical and translational research education initiatives in the TSI and the CTSA network; (2) Increase the number of qualified mentors at Wake Forest through an innovative Mentor Academy; (3) Augment current Translational Research Academy programs to include training for novel competencies in team science, innovation/entrepreneurship, and informatics ? all critical to success in the emerging academic and learning health care system environments; and (4) Identify, recruit, and support 8 diverse, promising early-career faculty KL2 scholars with individual development plans and resources to facilitate their successful development as independent investigators in an innovative team-mentoring paradigm. Their individualized development plans and dedicated research support resources through the TSI will facilitate their successful development as independent investigators though an innovative team-mentoring paradigm. We will administer an efficient, effective, and responsive Mentored Career Development Program that is integrated and aligned with all clinical and translational research education initiatives in the TSI, and is an active partner with the CTSA network?s education initiatives. The TSI?s Mentored Career Development (KL2) Program is a key component of a larger TSI-sponsored comprehensive educational program serving a broad constituency. TSI-sponsored educational activities target the entire translational workforce, and include degree-granting programs, pipeline programs, and a variety of learning opportunities for a variety of learners. The goal of the Education Program, as a whole, is to prepare the emerging workforce to be active participants in a learning healthcare system environment by imparting critical knowledge and skills, while promoting a team-oriented culture of clinical and translational investigation. We will achieve this goal through educational activities ranging from formalized team training, to graduate programs, seminars, workshops, online educational offerings, and symposia. Activities are also described in our accompanying UL1 proposal. In summary, with our outstanding program leadership, a dedicated cohort of experienced mentors, and a strong and responsive research infrastructure, the TSI?s Mentored Research Career Development Program will accelerate and facilitate the progress of early-career faculty at WF, so that they can achieve success as the next generation of clinical and translational researchers.